


Inutile

by jperalta



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Conditioning, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jperalta/pseuds/jperalta
Summary: Sometimes, Lucifer pays Nick a visit...
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Inutile

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I came up with at the start of watching S4, no spoilers for it. There may be more later? Not sure. If you read, thank you! :)

"You are _useless._ You are garbage."

Nick fell to his knees, despair starting to give out. The voice of Lucifer was pounding in his head, threatening to split him apart.

"That's why it was so easy to dominate you, to make you mine."

He was collapsed entirely now, curled in on himself, whispering "stop it, stop, _please_."

"I'll never forget what you were like, how you fought and squirmed to no avail. Do you remember, Nicholas?"

Of course he could. Nick could feel Lucifer's hands on him again, could feel the pain spreading all over his body. And he, as he always had, felt ashamed and horrified. He felt it constantly.

"You are weak, Mr. Scratch. I know you know it."

Nick kept sobbing, kept begging for Lucifer to stop but he just kept going. He longed for an end, and he didn't care how. But he was stuck here in this void with that terrible _thing_ battering his brain.

"Tell me, Nick - tell me what you already know."

 _"No!"_ Nick screamed out once, before his voice spun back into a quiet whimper. "No no no, please stop."

"Come on, Nicky. You belong to me."

"No, I... I..."

Lucifer crouched his massive form over Nick's small and shaking body. Nick felt powerless, helpless, useless...

"Say it," Lucifer commanded, reaching a long finger out and running it along Nick's jawline. Nick shivered, recoiled from the touch, but didn't have the energy to do anything more. He was giving in to it, like he always had, like he always would. "Look at me, my darling." Lucifer wrapped his fingers around Nick's chin and turned it so Nick couldn't look away. "Say it."

Nick took in a breath, a deep and shaking breath that wracked his entire body. He stared into the eyes of Lucifer, the one being he feared more than anything else in the universe, and he knew. He knew what the devil was saying was true, if only because in this moment nothing else could have made sense.

"I..." Nick mumbled as Lucifer's fingers traveled over Nick's body, down his chest and over his thighs. "I'm weak," he said with a sob. "And I'm... I'm..."

Lucifer leaned forward more, pulled a long and aching kiss from Nick's lips. " _Mine_."

The tears rolled down Nick's cheeks as he nodded.

"I said, _say it!_ " Lucifer hissed, a palm squeezing the upper inner part of Nick's thigh so hard that he wept and groaned.

"Yours - I'm yours," Nick let out.

Lucifer smiled and stole another horrible kiss, Nick turning more and more pale with every lingering touch. "Good boy." He pat Nick on the cheek, causing him to flinch, and then he was gone.

Nick just kept sobbing, rubbed and scratched at his mouth so much it turned red, but of course he'd never be able to get the taste of Lucifer off of his tongue, never be able to get the _feel_ of Lucifer out of his body, or his head. Lucifer had left again, but he'd always be there, torturing Nick, reminding him he was worthless, just another thing, another vessel to be used however Lucifer pleased.


End file.
